


No more

by The_Marshall



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marshall/pseuds/The_Marshall
Summary: What was Leonard thinking while he was sacrificing himself to blow up the Oculus?
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	No more

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just my own imagination and my mistakes.  
> Please forgive me for any errors, English is not my first language.  
> Comments are always welcome.

He needed but one instant; Mick was near the Oculus, his arm stretched inside it and a dumb, stubborn look on his face. Leonard acted, asking his friend for forgiveness, and hit him on the head with his cold gun. Then took his place, his left hand on the damn fail safe, his right one threw his cold gun - his precious cold gun! - on the floor.  
And then she came.  
Sara.  
Beautiful as always in her White Canary leather outfit; and he knew all too well how lethal she could be. She took one look and understood immediately.  
"Get him outta here!" he shouted.  
"No" she countered.  
"Just do it" he pleaded, through gritted teeth.  
She approached him, locking her gaze on him. He felt her hand on his arm and closed his eyes, feeling the sweetness and the heat of her lips on his own.  
He lingered on the kiss, not trying to deepen it but not backing away, either.  
He wanted it. He had been for a while, now.  
He had grown fonder and fonder of her during the time they spent together on the Waverider, drinking, playing cards, flirting...  
She was the only one who got him, who could understand him and his life. She was the first one, after his sister, to really have breached his walls. He had tried to ignore the effect she seemed to have on him, but found it less and less possible to do. He cared for her...too much. He did not want to admit it, even to himself; until now.  
Now he was about to die, and he knew it.  
He chose it.  
So it did not matter anymore. He loved her. For the first time in his life, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, had fallen in love. With an assassin.  
Oh, the irony!  
Who better than a killer for a crook?  
And he didn't even tell her...  
He tried, back on the ship... And his mind went back on the Waverider. 

_He strolled to Sara's room, leaning on the door frame and weaving a deck of cards at her._  
_"Not in the mood" was the only thing she said, while he looked at her small figure sprawled on her bed._  
_He sighed: " I was gonna apologize for pulling a gun on you... but apparently I was just following a script" he replied, his casual drawl betraying almost nothing of the rage he felt burning inside him at the thought of being manipulated once again._  
_"Doesn't make you any less of a jerk." She still wasn't looking at him._  
_"Guilty" he conceded, nodding slightly. "So what do we think of Rip's plan?" he asked, trying to derail the subject. She finally turned her head, looking at him._  
_"Does it matter?" she asked. Then she sit up on the bed: "Apparently everything we're gonna do has been predetermined by Rip's former bosses"_  
_"It's funny. I've always prided myself on being the guy who doesn't play by the rules. Come to find out... I'm the one being played." he had said, fixing his gaze on her, his steely eyes trying to capture hers, his face tight with the effort to control his frustration._  
_"I don't know. I still feel responsible for everything I've done. And it still keeps me up at night." she answered, her voice sounded so...tired._  
_"It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night." he drawled, finally leaving the door and pacing slowly inside the room._  
_"What's that?" came her response, her brow raising at his words._  
_"Oh, I don't know." he said, reaching the bed and leaning on it with his elbow on the mattress, inches aways from her. "Maybe it's being on this ship, traveling through time. Started to wonder what the future might hold for me. And you." he had kept his eyes on the floor until now. "And me and you." he finished, coming to look at her, his signature smirk on his lips. He had spoken on instinct, his sixth sense itching like crazy and telling him he might not have another chance. So he acted._  
_"You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard?" she tilted her head, reducing the distance between then for a moment. "You better be one hell of a thief" she all but whispered, hopping off the bed and leaving, her hips gently swaying. And he found himself alone again, his brain furiously thinking about what just happened._

The kiss ended. And Leonard came back to the present. She picked up the unconscious form of his best friend and then she was gone.  
He was now surrounded by terrified Time Masters, trying to convince him not to destroy the Oculus.  
He grinned; his smug grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"There are no strings on me!" he drawled, angry with himself, with the Masters, with Sara, with Mick, with Ray...with everything and everyone that made him waste so much time.  
Regret filled him, fueling his rage and his anger. He tightened his grip on the button.  
'Sara...' he thought.  
And then the Oculus exploded with the force of several nuclear bombs, devastating the Vanishing Point, freeing time and people from the control of the Time Masters, giving his team a chance to complete their mission.  
And Leonard Snart was no more.


End file.
